In a standard digital computer, the only active computing elements (which will be referred to as active elements) are specialized registers in the microprocessor. The active elements play a role in performing computations. Usually only one machine instruction can be computed at a time. This creates a computational bottleneck.
The following references are incorporated herein by reference: [Adelman—1] L. Adleman, “Molecular computation of solutions to combinatorial problems, ” Science v. 266, Nov. 1994, 1021-1024; [Adelman—2] L. Adleman. On constructing a molecular computer, ftp://usc.edu/pub/csinfo/papers/adleman; [Bledsoe] Bledsoe, W. W. (1961), “The use of biological concepts in the analytical study of systems,” ORSA-TIMS National Meeting, San Francisco, Calif.; [Box] Box, G. E. P. (1957) “Evolutionary operation: A method for increasing industrial production,” Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, C, 6(2), 81-101; [Bremermann] Bremermann, R. J. (1962) “Optimization through evolution and recombination. Self-organizing systems,” pp. 93-106, Washington, D.C., Spartan Books; [Enderton] Enderton, Herbert B. (1972) A Mathematical Introduction to Logic, Academic Press, Inc., ISBN 0-12-238450-4, pp. 50-58; [Friedman] Friedman, G. J. (1959) “Digital simulation of an evolutionary process,” General Systems Yearbook, 4, pp. 171-184; [Gershenfeld], N. A. Gershenfeld and I. L. Chuang, “Bulk spin resonance quantum computation, ” Science 275 (1997), 350-356; [Kane], B. E. Kane, “A silicon-based nuclear spin quantum computer, ” Nature 393 (1998), pp. 133-137. [Kari], Lila Kari, “DNA computing: arrival of biological mathematics,” The Mathematical Intelligence, vol. 19, 2(1997), 9-22; [Mead] Mead, Carver, (1989) Analog VLSI and Neural Systems, Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, ISBN 0-201-05992-4; [Rall] Rall, Wilfrid. (1995) The Theoretical Foundation of Dendritic Function, MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-19356-6; [Shor] Peter Shor, Quantum Computing, Documenta Mathematica, Extra Volume ICM 1998, I, 467-486; [Turing] Turing, Alan M. (1936) “On Computable Numbers, with an Application to the Entscheidungsproblem,” Proceedings, London Mathematical Society, 2, no. 42, 230-265, and no. 43, 544-546.